


Best frenemies

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ...or not, Art, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Best frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> Another Death Note fanart for inktober 2020. This time prompt was "buddy" Since people seemed to like the last one, I decided to post this also. I hope you'll enjoy it too :)


End file.
